Sins of the Kenobis: Power
by Horsefly20
Summary: Obi wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine are transferred into an alternative future universe. Sometimes, facing the truth can be harder than one can bear. What will have become of Mandalore, the Jedi, and their descendants ?
1. Prologue: Hannibal

Sins of the Kenobis

 **Hey, this is a little idea I came up with. Feel free to review. I always like constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy !**

 **...**

Hannibal Kenobi watched the grand city from a distance. _Sa'al_ , once the jewel of Mandolare, was being burned to the ground. Shots and endless screams filled the air. At one time, mainly during his civilized life, Hannibal would have been mortified. However, endless time spent in the Death Watch concentration camps had left him cold and ruthless.

A small hand placed itself on his shoulder. For only a second, Hannibal turned away from the pure hell that stood before him, and he looked to his innocent peer. "Hannibal," she stroked his arm, "We must go." He glanced back to his home city. His mother would have been mortified to have seen her own palace, her own home, burned to the ground by barbarians.

He took a step forward. This land had once been a place of peace and tranquility. Mandalore had been purely beautiful under his mother's reign. Business and Commerce had expanded exponentially. Education reforms had yielded higher literacy rates, and quality of life had increased. Hannibal sighed to himself under his breath. His mother had done a great good for Mandalore, but unfortunately, many citizens did not feel the same.

Corruption loitered in every corner. If one looked hard enough, they could see fraudulent behaviors lurking in the corners of Mandalorian society. His beautiful mother, Satine, had been unfortunately too naïve to see such crookedness. She had been so consumed with promoting the belief of pacifism that she could not bring herself to see the snakes that surrounded her.

His mother was a good philosopher, not a politician. Idealism was her specialty, but sadly not reality. Her disconnect with fact, and essentially her people, Hannibal thought, had lead to her downfall. Now, he and his siblings, if they were even still alive, would pay for her sins.

Hannibal had escaped from a heavily guarded prison camp. After five years of being treacherously detained, he was now free. For only a moment, he gave into human sentiment and considered possibly going back to his home. "No, Hannibal," Sara cried his name. "We cannot stay. If they find us, they will kill us." Hannibal looked back to the burning city of _Sa'al_ one last time. He highly doubted that the Death Watch would find them. Everything was so discombobulated at the moment even a close civilian of the royal family would not notice them.

Hannibal watched as civilian mutineers lined the streets. After five horrendous years under the reign of the Death Watch, the citizens of Mandolare were finally taking action. A crude smile crossed his lips. He would give anything to assist them at this moment. Unfortunately for him, his prior obligations were to his family.

Hannibal turned to his distant cousin, Sara. She was pulling his arm. "Please Hannibal." Hannibal watched as tears left her eyes. "Please Hannibal," Her breathing increased. Hannibal tried to look back, however, Sara placed her hand on his face: "Take me away from this horrid place." He starred deep into her eyes. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "For you, my love" He spoke aloud, "anything." He kissed her briefly on the fore head. The girl quickly closed her eyes.

He would listen to her for he knew she was right. Hannibal often found that women usually were. A revolution was taking place now. If his cousin Korkie was dead, then he was technically the next Duke of Mandalore. Hannibal had a moral obligation to protect his people, however, first and furthermost, he had an obligation to his family. He knew he must preserve the royal bloodline.

Hannibal grabbed her hand, and they walked through the streets to the station. Many Mandalorians were attempting to flee. "Cowards," He murmured to himself. Hannibal himself felt like a coward. He was leaving his home and his people. The last time he had walked this path he was a boy. Now, he was a man.


	2. Chapter 1: Problematic Politics

Hannibal sat at the top of the Imperial Senate. He observed his following surroundings, compartmentalizing images in the back of his mind. When Hannibal arrived on the affluent world of Coruscant, he was fascinated with the prominent cosmopolitan population and culture. Here, on this ecumenopolis, he sat contemplating the long political affiliations held within the senate.

Politicians, corrupt and ignorant, sat around debating the merits of the empire. The senate reeked with both lechers and secret mutineers. The system that lay before him was clearly rigged. Hannibal observed as his confidant, Leia Organa, addressed her fellow peers. He had to admit something personal: he had clearly underestimated Leia's intellectual abilities. Leia could clearly play this game better than most. He immediately upgraded her status from the position of a pawn to that of a bishop.

He had lived here on Coruscant for nearly six months. Hannibal had originally cared little for politics. However, over the time of his stay, he had become fascinated with the intricate workings of the imperial political system.

Hannibal looked further down to the senators. These men and women before him were nothing more than a disgrace. Hypocrisy lurked in the words of nearly every individual who sat in this wretched congress. Every resolution they attempted to pass would have no positive effect on the future. Hannibal crossed his fingers. A true politician, a man or woman who was truly concerned for the future, would accept that the fruits of their labor would not be seen until after the growth of his or her own posterity. Instead, the imperial senators were obsessed with votes, and they passed rash legislations to remain in power.

Hannibal sat in the thinking position. Nothing was more ridiculous than the squabble he saw before him. Politicians were not philosophers. They were simply men and women singing for their next supper. Here, before his eyes, he heard the rash politicians debating the merits of potentially moving troops throughout the empire. Hannibal stroked his cheek. He seriously doubted that any of these men and women had sons or daughters serving in the martial field.

He sighed to himself. The rebels were causing immense problems again for the imperial senate. They interfered with too much of the empire's exploited commerce. Plus, the knowledge they contained regarding the financial transactions of the Sith made them dangerous. Leia had given him access to the international banks of Alderaan. The taxes taken out of the account were becoming larger every year. Leia's sources had reported that the empire was in danger of facing a huge financial deficit. Apparently government expenditures had outnumbered the amount of taxes collected.

Hannibal had double-checked the financial receipts. The empire had failed to acknowledge the absence of billions of credits spent that had gone missing. Under Imperial law, the senate was not required to release their monetary claim for at least another ten years. Supposedly, the money was being invested for technological research and military assistance. The Imperial Guard and the Sith were deeply intertwined. Whatever the Sith were planning would be detrimental to all whom opposed their political stance.

Hannibal watched as members of the senate dispersed throughout the building. The horrendous event was finally over. Hannibal stood and walked down the hallway to encounter his guardian. After a few moments of waiting, Leia appeared with a group of her colleagues. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she motioned him forward.

She was nineteen years of age. Yes, she was nearly two years elder than he. Nevertheless, Hannibal often regarded her as being too young for power and frankly being quite impulsive. She was simply an amateur, as her fellow senators would say. Leia could not play the game. She was either an idiot and could not see the connections, or she simply was trying to be defiant. Hannibal choose to believe the latter of the two out of good measure.

The group moved away from the senate. The adolescent followed his master swiftly from behind. Few knew of their association. Dangers lurked in every corner. Flaunting ones emotional attachments were considered to be a risky matter in this era. Politicians, in Hannibal's personal opinion, were utter sociopaths. They were always looking for ways to strike each other down.

Leia's colleagues dispersed throughout the embassy. Hannibal's pace quickened from behind. The two young adults did not acknowledge one another's presence until after entering the air car. "What did you learn today, Hannibal?" Leia inquired of her young pupil. Hannibal shifted his head and concealed a smirk. He had clearly learned through the power of observation how not to be a politician. "I learned that a women such as yourself can be as ruthless as she is beautiful." He exclaimed ever so kindly.

Leia narrowed her eyes darkly. Hannibal raised his hand: "Please refrain from making any illogical emotional reactions. I am simply making a statement, not an insult." Leia smoothed down her gown: " The only one in this vehicle whom is ruthless is yourself." Hannibal scooted forward: "Your outburst in the senate was based off sheer impulsiveness. Nevertheless, your argument for not deploying the imperial troops to Alderaan was admirable, and your logic was clearly sound." Leia gave him a stern look. Hannibal shrugged his shoulders: "I simply wish for you to have an objective view of your accomplishments."

Leia ruled her eyes: "Someone needs to stand up against the imperial senate. The Sith and the admirals have been making too many major financial decisions without the fore knowledge of the council." Hannibal nodded his head: "I am well aware." Leia shook her head: "No, I don't believe you are." Leia sat back in her seat: "There are others who feel the same. It is time we act." Hannibal looked up. "The Empire has become corrupt; especially more so than before. As citizens of the Empire, it is our duty to expose corruption."

Hannibal starred blankly at her: "That is treason." Leia spat back: "That is true democracy." Hannibal sat back in his seat. "Now tell me what you have learned, Hannibal. And then I will tell you how wrong you are." She spoke aloud. Hannibal raised his eyebrow at her statement. He placed his hands together in a meditative position. The first lesson he learned as politician was simple, but life changing: **Never outshine the Master**.

...

 **So, how did you like it? The next chapter should be longer. I will be introducing Obi wan and Satine. Feel free to leave reviews. I always like constructive advice. How do you like Hannibal ? I have been thinking of him as an Oc for years. I know in other Fanfictions Obi wan and Satine traditionally have a daughter. I thought I would go against the norm.**


	3. Chapter 2: Interference

Hey, Thank you to everyone who followed this story.

 **Reminder: Obi wan and Satine are from the traditional Star Wars universe. Hannibal is from an alternate universe. Please remember to review. I would like to know what you are thinking ;-)**

Rule # 1: Never Outshine the Master

Hannibal Kenobi sat intensely watching the Holovideos. His previous hypothesis had been confirmed: politicians were utter sociopaths. Admiral Firmus Piett was currently under investigation. According to the empire's newscasters, Admiral Piett had been accused of stealing money from the imperial treasury. He found the situation highly ironic; he, Leia, and Sara had been at this man's great estate only twenty-four hours prior.

Hannibal resisted letting out a chuckle. Leia had been making such allegations against Admiral Piett for nearly two years. Rumors had circulated that Admiral Thrawn himself, a man who reported directly to the emperor, had allowed Admiral Piett unlawful access to the treasury for years. Why did Admiral Thrawn now care about Admiral Piett's supposed misdemeanors? Because, unfortunately, Piett had made a huge miscalculation.

Hannibal resisted a smirk. People were _so_ predictable. He folded his hands in front of him, and observed the commentators. Like the Admirals, the men and women before him were covered in immense decorum. Their manners were of the upmost sophistication. Under the right conditions, these men and women knew how to play the part.

Unfortunately for them, life was more than sugar and lollipops. The moment the rug was ripped out from below, they either drowned to their deaths, or they abandoned all forms of ethical behavior and ultimately betrayed each other.

Admiral Piett's intentions were originally honorable. Well, at least by the admiral's standards they were. Rumors had flooded the senate. Apparently, Admiral Piett had fallen out of favor with Admiral Thrawn. Even though both men were of the same rank, Admiral Thrawn was closer to the emperor, and therefore he held more power.

In a juvenile attempt to revive previous gracious relations, Admiral Piett had thrown a mammoth party in honor of Admiral Thrawn. Hannibal had to confess something: he had never seen a festival so elaborate. The seven-course meal had been completely exotic. Every piece had been hand selected to fit the desires of the admiral. The various forms of entertainment, including an epic firework display, trained acrobatics, and absolutely sensual dancers, had been incredibly astonishing. Admiral Piett's guests had been rendered speechless.

According to the rumors at the senate, Admiral Thrawn had not been flattered by such an event. Instead, he had been struck with childish envy. Apparently, when the Admiral Piett flaunted his wealth, Thrawn decided to make a thorough investigation into Piett's financial estate.

Now, Hannibal sat observing the whole conundrum. Eventually, he was forced to turn off the holovideo. He could only handle so much utter stupidity in a day. To think, Admiral Piett was one of the most powerful men when he went to bed last night. As of this morning, he was now one of the most disgraced.

Hannibal stood up from the coach. He grabbed his study books and attempted to leave the room. "Hannibal," Sara cried from the kitchen. "I need your help." Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "May I inquire with what?" He was always incredibly formal, even with those who were close to him. " I need help with mathematics, specifically with trigonometry ratios." Sara asked as she ran her fingers through her hair and turned slightly red.

Hannibal observed her momentarily. She had been doing that a lot as of late: twirling her hair, blushing at random moments, touching him. He briefly wondered if she was ill. "Please Hannibal," she said as she stroked his arm. Hannibal turned his head in curiosity: she had never struggled with arithmetic before.

"Yes," Hannibal spoke aloud, "I was going to head to the library. If you wish, we can check out additional mathematic books. Will that please you?" Sara smiled and nodded her head. She then skipped away. Hannibal watched her from a distance. Her child like demeanor had always amused him.

"Hannibal," Leia called from the upstairs. "Yes Leia." Hannibal responded to above. "Please get ready. We are going to the senate." He looked back to Sara in the distance: "Sara and I were planning on going to the library." Leia came down the long flight of stairs: "Yes, and I need you with me at the senate. Someone has to keeps tabs on who is coming in and out and keep notes on the assembly."

Hannibal ruled his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Yes, his memory was considered to be incredibly superior when compared to that of his peers. However, this did not change the fact that he often felt used. Here he sat, working under his mentor, secretly feeding her ideas that were purely his own. He knew it was important that Leia's peers found her to be completely brilliant. If she failed, then he would inadvertently fail, for she was his biggest connection to senate. How would he one day go back to Mandalore if he nothing about politics? How would he revive the council of neutral systems?

Hannibal released a sigh. All these things would reveal themselves in time. The real question clearly was: Would things work out in his favor? Even six months later, the revolution on Mandalore was still quite affluent. Death Watch still controlled the chief council. Nevertheless, according to his sources, control was gradually slipping.

Pre Vizsla was apparently directing the whole scandal. Prime Minister Almec had fled several months prior. He suspected Vizsla had something do with the man's lapse in power. Hannibal shook his head. Vizsla was a very touchy subject. He abhorred the man, but not as much as he abhorred Almec. Almec had ordered the execution of his mother Satine and his brother Benedict. Almec had absolutely no moral standings. He had aligned himself with Death Watch purely for power. His loyalty was to himself and to himself alone.

Hannibal knew Vizsla also despised Almec. He found the prime minister to be purely a hypocrite. Pre Vizsla simply used him long enough to gain what he needed and then disposed of him. Hannibal admired that particular quality about the man **: Never place complete trust in your friends, and learn how to use your enemies.** The man had utilized this core belief and rose to the top of the social latter.

Vizsla would need to be disposed of at some point. Honor to the Kryze family would need to be restored, but perhaps one day this man would be of some use. He would be very easy to manipulate. The clans of Kryze and Vizsla were too intertwined at this point. During his own imprisonment, Viszla had sired several children with both his aunt Bo-Katan and his elder sister Keira. Hannibal knew in a few year he have to take a wife. Yes, he loved his sister's son Homar quite dearly. However, he would never allow his nephew to sit on the thrown of Mandalore, nor would he allow any of his Aunt Bo-Katan's children too either.

He was never intended to be the next Duke of Mandalore. Korkie's father had been killed in an assassination attempt. The boy was too young to rule at the time of his father's death. His mother, Duchess Satine, had been christened with the understanding when Korkie became of age she would pass on the throne to him. Unfortunately, the aristocracy of Mandolare had been overthrown before Korkie could ascend the throne.

Hannibal had never been even remotely considered to become the next Duke of Mandolare. If Korkie met his maker before he sired an heir, his brother Benedict would ascend the throne. He was simply the younger son. Now, however, things would have appeared to have changed. Leia had order a secret, but thorough investigation into the matter. There had been no signs of Korkie in nearly five years. He was most likely dead, and if not, then he was in hiding.

Hannibal admitted something to himself: marriage had never appealed to him. He had grown up watching the cruel ways of the Death Watch. He saw how they treated their women, and found it to be highly disgraceful. He also found the reciprocal to be equally displeasing. The women of Death Watch used their men for their own personal advancements. Yes, he acknowledged the inevitable; men had physical desires that only the opposite gender could relieve, and vice versa. It was a biological urge, and eventually it would need to be attended to.

Yes, he would need to find a wife. One who had no connection to Mandalore. Hannibal could not risk a knife in his back. Mandalore was full of corruption. The entire government would have to be cleaned out.

"Hannibal," Leia grabbed her coat. "It is time to leave." Hannibal nodded his head. "Bye Hannibal," Sara called from the distance. Hannibal gave her a brief smile before he departed from the apartment.

…

Obi wan Kenobi and Satine walked down the Senate hallway. They had just finished meeting with the chancellor. A huge relief overshadowed the Duchess and the Jedi. Satine's innocence had finally been proven. Concern had lurked throughout Obi wan for days. The possibility of Satine paying for a murder she had not committed filled him with utter horror.

Now, thankfully, she would be returning to Mandalore. Hopefully, for at least a while, she would be safe from the evil terrorism created by the so called _Death Watch_. "Senator Amidala has requested my presence." Satine spoke gracefully to him. Her very face voice filled him with some much relief. "Of course." Obi wan responded. "Would you like me to escort you?" Satine looked reluctant for a moment. "Yes, if it is no problem to you."

Obi wan continued to move down the hallway with her. For some odd reason, he felt immediate tremors riffling through the force. Obi wan stopped moving. Something was not right. He scanned the area for any immediate forms of danger. He was surprised to find none. "Master Kenobi," Satine turned around, "Are you well?" Obi wan scanned the area once more. "Yes, Duchess. I thought, …" He stopped talking briefly. He could sense a very powerful stir in the force coming from Senator Amidala's office.

He immediately rushed from her side. Obi wan busted through the door. No one was in the senator's office – not even the guards. "Obi wan," Satine exclaimed from behind. "What are you doing?" Her voice filled with immense concern. " I was just …" Then he saw it. A man was crawling out of the window, and he had apparently left some sort of device on the table. Obi wan's eyes narrowed: It was no doubt a bomb. A loud beeping noise erupted from the device. "Stop," He yelled a loud. Obi then quickly attempted to dispose of the blasted thing. However, it was to late. The device exploded from the table.

…

Hannibal sat with Leia in her personal office. The next senate meeting would start in under an hour. While the whole ideal filled him with boredom, he had to admit he held a very prominent position. Manipulation and flattery had clearly helped him in the long run. Everyone wanted to appear to be brilliant. He had helped Leia become so and now she needed him.

Yes, keeping his vast intellectual abilities to himself felt somewhat degrading at times. It really did. However, the inadvertent power he obtained through propping up others often made up for his lack of recognition. Now, again she needed him to analyze data - _him_ of all people.

People often did not appreciate great intellectuals. Today, people praised geniuses that existed centuries before hand. However, the prodigies of today were often ignored. Superior intelligence often frightened people for they could not handle the unknown.

Hannibal placed his hands together. Leia was currently ranting about various statistics. He had come up to the answer for her problem nearly ten minutes ago. Hannibal knew he should tell her, however, he found her speech patterns to be so eloquent he could not bring himself to stop her.

He thought back to Admiral Piett's recent incarceration. He was a profound example of the universe truth _Never outshine the master_. Piett was so obsessed with reviving some long love fest with Thrawn he ignored the basic rules of conduct. Now, out of pure jealousy, Thrawn had turned on his subordinate.

Leia was just another perfect example of this matter. He doubted she would kill him if he revealed his vast intelligence. In fact, Hannibal had a fair feeling she knew. However, he would not risk the privileges he yielded now.

Out of nowhere, a flash appeared in the room. The moans of two individuals could be heard from the floor. Hannibal peered over his desk, and Leia followed his actions. "Who are you?" Leia asked shockingly. A red head man – a Jedi apparently- moved up off the ground. Hannibal walked around the desk to assist them. He stopped in complete shock as he helped the woman up. She was his mother.


	4. Chapter 3: Time Travel

Hannibal had always been incredibly gifted at schooling his expressions. Spending time in a prison had taught him that one impulsive move could lead to his ultimate demise. Facial recognition was the first thing guards and fellow prisoners looked for. If one kept one's facial expression in a neutral demeanor, they were less likely to be caught up in foul play.

This moment, however, granted a noteworthy exception. The entire situation utterly confounded him. Here, right before his eyes, laid the woman for years he had known to be dead. This was the second time in his life he had been struck completely speechless. The only thing that surpassed this moment was when his sister Keira revealed her shocking pregnancy … and its rather shocking father. Apparently Leia noted his odd expression and moved to get a better look at the trespassers.

When Leia reached the other side of the desk her eyes fell upon the device – rather than the people. She turned completely red, as if her blood was boiling. "Merrik," She murmured irritably. Hannibal turned to her awkwardly. He then looked back at his parents. His … father was wearing Jedi robes … and had a light saber.

Leia immediately made to leave the room. Hannibal turned back to his master: "Oh … where are you going?" Leia didn't even respond. She just left the room- must likely to chew someone out. Hannibal stared back at his parents. "Who are you?" His mother spoke a loud. Her voice had a slight tremor to it, but was overall quite calm. Hannibal just kept staring at them. He could not believe this was happening.

"Are you well?" Obi wan spoke to the boy. He was quite pale. Hannibal nodded his head rather awkwardly. "You don't know who I am?" Hannibal choked out. Obi wan and Satine looked to each other and then back to him. "Should we?" Obi wan responded.

A yell interrupted their dialogue: "Hannibal!" Leia busted back into the room. She held up a pad. Leia was now fuming. "Excuse me," Obi wan attempted to interrupt. Leia held up her hand: "Give me one moment Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine." She bowed her head and pulled Hannibal by the arm out of the office. "Read this," Leia ordered him. Hannibal glanced down.

 _To my dear Leia,_

 _I hope this letter message find its way to you. I have entrusted it with the most trusted member of my staff. Do to our recent developments in scientific research, I have been able to come up with a solution to our current problem. I know we have debated the ramifications of time travel_. _In times like these, such extremes call for desperate measures. The remnants of the interplanetary alliance of neutral systems still exist today. Yes, the alliance is not as strong as it once was under the reign of Duke and Duchess Kryze. However, this alliance is the only thing keeping the Empire from yielding total control of our entire domain. It was my hope, in years to come, that Hannibal would one day succeed the thrown of Mandolare. Unfortunately, it has come to my attention, the government of Mandolare is more unstable than ever._

 _For years, I have observed the interworking of the Death Watch. Hannibal is right: the entire government will need to be recreated from scratch. It is my personal belief that every loyal party of Mandolare fled during the eradication of the aristocracy. Those who remain are simply corrupt or pledge full loyalty to the Death Watch. My brother, Tom Merrik, and I have been establishing a secret group of rebels. When the time comes, we plan to overthrow the corrupt government of Death Watch, and I attend on placing the true Duke of Mandolare back on the throne. On a more pleasant note, Almec has been removed, but unfortunately, Vizsla now has been placed in utter power._

 _I have brought the prior Duke and Duchess of Mandolare here to instruct our young pupil. One day soon, he must revive the council of neutral systems. If this alliance fails then all hope for democracy will be lost. I understand what I have done contradicts the law of time. However, I will ease your guilty conscience. I will let you know I have done intense research into the mirror universe of Obi wan and Satine. Satine will be killed in a few months by his a sadist named Maul. Obi wan Kenobi will be forced to flee to Tatooine. I have arranged for a fellow Jedi to transport Luke to Tatooine and train him in the force when the time is right. Bringing them here will not alter their own timeline, simply ours – and hopefully for the better._

 _I give all my love,_

 _Samuel Merrik._

Hannibal looked up from the letter. His eyes were completely wide. "What?" He yelled at here. Leia walked around him: "Grab your coat, Hannibal." Hannibal turned to her. "And get something to cover your parents." She stated calmly. Hannibal was completely in shock: "What the hell is going on Leia?"

"We must return home. Get Master Kenobi and the Duchess. They cannot be seen. If any one makes the connection between their death, and their current existence here … that would be problematic." Leia sighed to herself. " I must cancel my meeting with the senate."

Hannibal just stood there. Time travel did not exist, or at least he didn't think so. Leia knew more than she was clearly letting on. He breathed in and out before returning to the room. Maybe Leia was truly more intelligent than he had originally given her credit for? Perhaps he had been presumptuous. Hannibal then watched Leia fight with a cleaning droid who she thought was a protocol droid. Apparently she needed a message sent to the senate. Hannibal shook his head and returned to his parents. No she wasn't.


	5. Chapter 4: Trust

Hannibal's return to the office was incredibly awkward. This event pretty much defied all logic. If what Merrik said was true, then his parents could be from any point of time. He briefly wondered if he should introduce himself to his parent's by his birth name or his current alias. "No, Hannibal will suffice," He thought reluctantly to himself.

Hannibal opened the door, and he saw his parents having a heated debate. "Excuse me," He interrupted in his native, Mandolarian tongue. His mother immediately stopped talking and turned around. She narrowed her eyes and exhibited a slight amount of shock. Hannibal involuntarily winced. Shame flooded his system. He had resided under the reign of the Death Watch for nearly five years. How dare he … address his own mother … in a hybrid bastardization of his own native lingua franca and the language of the Death Watch? He could only hope their vile language had not perverted his own mother tongue.

"Yes," She said gracefully. Nevertheless, she raised an eyebrow at his rather odd interruption. "My name is Hannibal." He quickly switched to basic so that his father would understand, and so he could avoid further embarrassment. There was an awkward silence. Obi wan now narrowed his eyes: "And where exactly are we, Hannibal?" Hannibal let out an awkward chuckle; he had always been a rather peculiar child. "I think the question your looking for Master Kenobi is, 'What time exactly are we in?'"

Obi wan looked very perplexed. "We are at the senate, on the world of Coruscant. You are currently on the 35th floor. This is Princess Organa's office. " Hannibal clarified his previous question. Satine leaned in forward: "That is not possible: This Senator Amidala's office. I have been in this room dozen's of times." Hannibal raised an eyebrow. He immediately wondered how much this mirror universe differed from that of his own. Hannibal also wondered at what point in time they were compared to that of their counterparts. Senator Amidala had been dead for nearly nineteen years; apparently in this other parallel universe she was still alive.

"Duchess Kryze," Hannibal spoke gently. He did not want to upset his mother. "I can assure you this is the office of Princess Organa." He then held up two cloaks. "If you put these on and come with me, I would be incredibly grateful." Obi wan did not move. " Regardless of whose dwelling this is, I am not moving until I discover who planted the bomb. That man is clearly a security risk. I will not allow for the senators to be exposed to such danger."

Hannibal just stood there blankly. It had been so long since he had heard his father's voice. "Bomb?" He repeated and then motioned to the device. "Was this what you saw?" Obi wan looked down to his feet and then pushed Satine behind him. Hannibal held up his hand, but a voice interrupted him. " I can assure you Master Kenobi this device is no bomb."

Leia was standing in the doorway. She walked over and picked up the device. "I am Princess Organa of Alderaan. I would ask you what you are doing my office at such a hour, but unfortunately for, the Merrik brothers took it upon themselves to bring you and your wife here. So I am technically the one at fault."

It did not escape Hannibal's notice that a blush brushed Obi wan's face. "The Duchess and I are … associates." Leia looked at Obi wan oddly. "Colleagues," He attempted to clarify. "I see," A slight amount of concern crossed her face. Hannibal stuck his hands in his pockets. The Duchess was still watching him very intently. He made a mental note never to speak to her in his native tongue again.

"Merrik?" Obi wan asked suddenly. "Yes," Leia exclaimed with some clarification. "Samuel and Tom Merrik, do you know them?" Obi wan turned completely pale. "Are you well?" Hannibal inquired. Moments later, Obi wan reluctantly shook his head. "What does Tom Merrik have do with this?" Satine asked sharply. Leia had apparently struck a nerve.

Hannibal could not believe this. "Duchess," He interrupted her line of questions. "Forgive me, but this is not exactly the time nor the place to discuss this." He then motioned her forward: "We will resolve this matter. I promise." He said rather firmly. Truth radiated through his words. He could only hope his father could detect this through the force. Obi wan starred at him for a moment before nodding his head. Hannibal then held up the cloaks once again. "Now please follow me."

…

The group made their way through the embassy. Hannibal and Leia had left home nearly four hours ago. The embassy commonly held midnight sessions to avoid issues from the press. Hannibal could see the look of shock that crossed his parents face when they entered the hallway. He immediately suspected that the corridor in this alternate universe was completely different.

When they exited the building and walked onto the outside platform, Hannibal heard Duchess Satine make a comment: "What happened to the sunshine, Obi." She whispered under her breath. " I don't know." Obi wan replied skeptically. This whole event was very strange. He could sense no ill will from the boy, so he reluctantly had decided to trust him.

Obi wan looked around the platform. This looked like Corescant. Most of the buildings looked the same; however, there was enough of a difference to be noticeable. An air car pulled up on the platform. "This is our ride," Hannibal motioned to his parents. Their chauffer had broken his leg the previous week and could barely get out of the air car. Hannibal, being merciful, decided to relieve the man of his common duties and moved to open the door.

He allowed Leia in first. Satine reluctantly moved forward and then stopped. "Where are you taking us?" She spoke a loud. Hannibal nodded his head: "All in good time, Duchess. All in good time." Satine quirked an eyebrow: "Forgive me, but that is hardly reassuring." Obi wan spoke up from behind her. "Satine, get in the vehicle." He said lowly. There was a group of what looked like Clone troopers watching them from a distance. Something about their gaze, and frankly their masks, caught Obi wan off guard.

Instead, Satine simply starred deep into Hannibal's eyes. " I mean no disrespect, Duchess. I am your humble servant. Now please get in the vehicle. I would hate for you to catch cold." He motioned to inside vehicle. He tried to speak with more gentleness to calm her. No doubt she was confused. Satine narrowed her eyes and then entered the air car. For some odd reason, Hannibal felt like a child again and that his mother was about to punish him.

Obi wan Kenobi and Hannibal entered the vehicle. "Thank you, Sir." Walter spoke from the front. "I am sorry to make you do that." He spoke in a rich accent. "It is nothing." He spoke to the driver. The vehicle was quiet. Satine was looking out of the tinted window. Hannibal couldn't help but watch her astonishment. She turned her body back to him as he turned away. Hannibal blushed. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression and think he was some sort of cad.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the group arrived their home. A guard opened the door. " Thank you, Theodore." Leia spoke to her staff. "Your welcome, my Lady." The group proceeded to exit the vehicle. Obi wan cocked his head: "You live here?" He asked incredulously. Only the wealthiest members of Coruscant lived in this building. Hannibal nodded his head.

Obi wan and Satine reluctantly followed Hannibal and Leia. After proceeding up several escalators and a few different hallways, the group arrived at their apartment. Obi wan Kenobi could not say he was too surprised by the inside. The apartment was more like a penthouse. It was grand and spacious. The environment defiantly fit the stereotypical accommodations for a princess.

A girl, possible thirteen or fourteen, stumbled down the stairs in little more than a night garment. She immediately blushed as soon as she saw Obi wan. "Forgive me." Embarrassment lined her words. "I wasn't aware we were expecting guests."

Obi wan made to apologize; unfortunately, Satine interrupted him. "Would you please mind explaining to me why you have brought us here?" Her vexation was becoming quite apparent. Hannibal smirked: "Well, we couldn't have left you at the office now could we? That wouldn't have been very courteous." He said with a certain amount of innocence.

Satine gave him a hard glare. This caused Hannibal to look down at the floor and blush. "I think what Duchess Satine is trying to say …" Hannibal interrupted: "I know what she said." He knew his remark was rude. " And I sympathize for your current state entirely." Hannibal added for good measure.

"Now if you excuse me Master Kenobi, Duchess Satine, I need to have a serious discussion with Mrs. Organa. We will be out momentarily to clarify any questions you may have." Hannibal motioned Leia, and the two young adults headed for her office.

Hannibal quickly turned around: "And Sara," He motioned to his distant cousin, "Please put the kettle on the stove, and make our guest feel at home."

...

 **Hello, to all who are reading this plot. This story was purely an experiment. I know most people claim they can never see Obi wan and Satine with a son. I haven't had that great of turn out in regards to reviews with this story. If you are legitimately interested in me continuing this story then please review. I am not trying to black mail anyone. However, if no one is interested, I would like to continue with my other works rather than waste my times with this plot.**


	6. Chapter 5: Deep Discussions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you Guest 123, Guest, and Jxjxjx for reviewing. I appreciated your reviews immensely. Yes, this is clearly a different type of Obitine story. There have been other fanfictions that have brought Anakin Skywalker and Padme (or Luke and Leia) back and forth to the future or the past through time travel. I thought it would be cool to do the same thing with Obi wan and Satine. They were always my favorite Star Wars couple. It was such a shame Satine had to die.**

Rule # 2: Never place complete trust in your friends, and learn how to use your enemies.

Hannibal entered his master's office. He had attempted to keep a straight face while in the presence of his birth parents. Hannibal could easily hide his conflicted demeanor from others visual sensory. However, Hannibal could not banish the turmoil that lurked within him. His mother, his poor mother, reminded his of his sister.

Keira … she had been so beautiful … so intelligent. It was strange, whenever he thought of his mother, he immediately thought of Keria. Hannibal would never admit his own emotional attachment. Nevertheless, he did miss her greatly, and he owed her so much. Even if he took a shot for her and went to hell and back, he would still never completely repay his debt.

She had kept him alive in the death camps. Keira, his loving sister, had sold her own soul to ensure his survival. Keira had taught him several valuable lessons during their containment. Hannibal never truly analyzed the meaning behind them until after he escaped Mandalore and was forced to fend for himself.

First, _never place complete trust in your friends_. Keira had pointed out to him. Their mother's advisors were hypocrites. Each of them, supposedly, was their mother's most trusted confidants. Many of whom she had known all her life. In the end, however, each of them still betrayed her. Perhaps had their mother been more on guard, she would still be alive.

Vizsla had also exercised this principle. He used and then disposed of the precious Prime Minister Almec in this regard. Then again, Vizsla had disposed of a lot of people once they were meaningless to him. He had played to his peers fantasies and manipulation others with false intentions.

The second part of the rule, and most profound, was, " _Learn how to use your enemies."_ His sister, his poor, innocent sister, had somehow managed to manipulate the master of manipulation. Keira, his closest friend and confidant, had seduced the anti-seducer. She had nearly brought the most powerful man on Mandalore to his knees. How she had managed it – Hannibal hoped he never discovered the truth – was a complete mystery.

Here, right before him, was his mother - his most beautiful mother whom he had not seen in years –, and such parallels brought him nothing but suffering. If she knew the things he had done, - and the things he had let his sister do- she would never forgive him. How could woman of such purity look upon her demonic spawn with love? He had seen her scowls. Hannibal knew she did not remotely trust him.

Hannibal sighed to himself as he entered the office. As he turned around to close the door, he noted the Duchess was still watching him. She was clearly highly suspicious of him. Hannibal gave her a small smile to ease her discomfort before he disappeared. He quickly turned around: "Now, what in the name of the force is going on?" Hannibal pressed Leia.

Leia crossed her arms: "This never should have happened. Had I known Merrik was going to attempt something like this earlier I would have put a stop to it." Hannibal narrowed his eyes: "Well, clearly you knew where to look." Leia grimaced: "I never intended for this type of technology to be used!"

Hannibal leaned in forward: "But you knew about it!" Leia scowled: "Of course I did." Hannibal bit his lip: "Well, why didn't you tell me about it?" Leia rolled her eyes: "You know I couldn't do that, Hannibal." Hannibal looked completely perplexed: "And why the hell not?" Leia raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Don't you speak that way to me, young man!" She stated firmly.

"I understand you may not like this arrangement, but first and furthermost, I am your legal guardian. You will treat me with respect! Do you understand me?" She yelled at him. Hannibal nodded his head. "This is my house." She pressed on.

" I am sorry." He spoke a loud. Leia abhorred cursing. Hannibal did as well. Vulgar language was typically removed from all of his social interactions. However, the young man did feel from time to time such encounters merited an exception; this situation being one of them.

" The government of Alderaan has been storing away untracked funds for years. These funds have been invested in military expenditures and technological investments." Leia sighed to herself. "I know little of the mechanics of the situation. As you are well aware, I am politician, not a scientist. All I can tell you is after several years of experimentation, a device that apparently has the ability to speed up or slow down time relative to the current time itself has been developed."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes: "If this is true, why does this other version of my parents have no knowledge of their marriage and the birth of my siblings. I am positive that at the least my brother and sister were born by their age." Leia shifted her shoulders: " I do not know. It would appear, possibly, that your parents have came from an alternate past universe."

"Why didn't you tell me about this technology?" Leia released a sign. "It was considered to be highly confidential." Hannibal turned his head: "And yet Samuel Merrik, a Mandalorian prince, who has no connection to Alderaan, was entitled to know about the event?"

"Samuel was one of the scientists who worked on the project." Leia took another breath: "Samuel believes that if the original aristocracy of Mandalore could be restored, then the council of neutral systems could be revived. As you are well aware, your mother represented nearly fifteen hundred systems during the clone wars."

Hannibal nodded his head. "The possibility of overturning the role of the empire is becoming more slim as time goes on." Leia continued. Hannibal looked upward: " I am well aware. And so what? You believe by reviving the council of neutral systems we can potentially separate ourselves from the empire. At best, the empire will ignore our request. At worse, this fundamental split will trigger a civil war. "

Leia looked at him oddly: "I though you were an advocate for the council of neutral systems." Hannibal nodded his head: "I am, except judging our current situation, I think we will need to redefine our principles." Leia twisted her head: "Meaning?" Hannibal smirked: " A new council needs to be formed. However, I would highly advise the word _neutral_ being removed from the group." Leia scoffed: " That goes against our principles, Hannibal."

"And here I thought you supported the rebels?" Leia shook her head: "I support peaceful transition of power, but I also believe in the preservation of society. If through war democracy will be achieved, then so be it." Hannibal laughed: "If we declare this revived council supports a group of _neutral_ systems, we will in the end essentially look like hypocrites. What will we do if the empire declares war on all who refuse to submit to its principles?"

Leia narrowed her eyes: "Then we will declare self-defense. There is nothing hypocritical about being a pacifist and defending oneself from harm." Hannibal rolled his eyes: "Violence breeds more violence." He murmured under his breath. "What?" Leia exclaimed. "Violence breeds more violence. It's what my mother use to say to her advisors when they questioned her logic."

Leia smirked: "Would you like me to go get your mother? Would that make you feel better?" Sarcasm coated her words. Hannibal shook his head: "No, I would really prefer if you left her out of this." He turned his head as he sat down: "Besides, she always seemed to get into a lot of trouble. Even when I was around." Leia laughed out loud.

"You think I am joking?" He asked incredibly. Leia shook her head: "No, judging off the stories I have heard, I doubt you are." Hannibal gave her a light smile back: " I use to play by her throne when I was little." He stated for no rhyme or reason." Leia narrowed hers eyes, somewhat surprised. Hannibal rarely spoke of his childhood.

"My brother and I, we would wait until after her advisory meeting were complete. Often, before the conclusion of the meetings, we would spy on our mother from a far. When she and her audience was gone, Benedict and I would dare each other to run down the throne room, sit in her chair, and then storm out without being caught." He said ever so naughtily. Leia just laughed out loud.

"Didn't she ever catch you?" Leia asked. Hannibal looked guilty: "I must confess: my brother was caught a significant amount of times. Unlike Benedict, I made the habit only to go down into the throne room once per visit. My brother, on the other hand, often got caught up in the moment and would go down a multitude of times." Hannibal then leaned forward: "Often times, Benedict would get his ears boxed when he was discovered."

Leia rolled her eyes with a smile: "Yes, but did _you_ ever get caught?" A twinkle lurked in her eyes. "No, I was too smart for that." He teased aloud. She gave him a quizzical look. "I was caught … once." Leia repositioned herself in her seat: "And?" Hannibal gave a light smile. "My mother caught me sitting next to her throne late one night. I was reading a pad. Benedict had dared me to sit next to her throne for five minutes."

Leia motioned forward. Hannibal just gave a sad smile: "I honestly didn't even notice my mother. She simply sat down beside me, watching me in amusement." He released sigh: " I remember her motioning me to come forward. Reluctantly, I came closer. I assumed she was going to box my ears."

"Did she?" Leia teased. Hannibal shook his head: "No, she simply held me, and then we walked back to our apartment." Hannibal leaned in forward: "I think I was secretly her favorite." He whispered. Leia gave him an odd look: "Ok, I have heard enough. Now back to the original topic."

"What are we going to do?" Hannibal spoke aloud. Leia shrugged her shoulders. "The only thing we can do: send them back to their time." Hannibal nodded his head: "I agree. Merrik claims in his letter removing my mother and father from their own time will have no ramifications on their universe. However, I would beg to differ. There is no possible way Merrik could completely calculate the potential effects of this intervention. "

Leia nodded her head: " We will need to limit Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine's interaction with the outside world. Any potential action could lead to a rather unfortunate turn of events that could influence our universe." Hannibal looked across the desk: "What do you propose?"

"In three weeks time the senate will be concluding their discussions on the current military exposé. It is critical I remain for the duration of this meeting. However, after an agreement has been settled, we will return to Alderaan with Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine. Samuel Merrik will then reactivate the device and then send them back to their own universe." Leia spoke.

Hannibal nodded his head in full agreement. "It would be wise to limit their knowledge of our own universe. Any… controversial thoughts that they acquire here … may also have ramifications on their own time zone." Leia also nodded again in agreement. Hannibal continued to speak: "I also think it would wise not discuss the truth of my … heredity."

"So what do we do until then?" Hannibal asked Leia. Leia looked out the window: "I suppose you will have to entertain them. I mean, you _are_ their son." Hannibal narrowed his eyes: "Why _me_?" Leia sat back in her chair. "Because I going to be busy these next few weeks. Besides, there is no reason why you cannot attend to your studies and pander to their ever beck and call."

Hannibal rolled his eyes: "Well, when you put it like that. How can I resist?"

…

Obi wan Kenobi and Satine keenly observed their surroundings. Utter confusion filled their minds. One moment they had been in Senator Amidala's office. The next, Obi wan and Satine had woken up in some princess's workplace. Obi wan stood abruptly. He proceeded to observe the world of Coruscant with fascination through the mammoth sized window.

Satine was sitting on the couch. She had musing about the previous days happenings for the past thirty minutes. "I just don't understand, Obi." She spoke a loud. "How did this happen?" Obi wan looked backwards to his friend. "I don't know. I am equally as confounded as you are." He then sat down next her.

"Was there a solar eclipse you forgot to tell me about?" Satine asked playfully. Obi shook his head: "I was not aware of one. However, rarely does an eclipse last this long." He then motioned to across the room: "Also, that clock over there reads 0100 hours."

Satine shook her head: "This doesn't make any sense. We left Chancellor Palatines office at 1300 hours. How could it possibly be so late?" Obi wan sat back slightly and stroked his beard. He appeared to be in deep thought. "Perhaps we were knocked out for several hours after the bomber attacked."

Satine shifted her head: "And yet we can remember the encounter in pitch perfect detail?" Obi wan frowned: "Yes, those facts do contradict each other. " Satine crossed her legs: " How did the girl know our names?" Obi wan looked confused: "Who?" Satine gave him a funny look: "Leia."

Obi wan crossed his arms: "Perhaps she saw us on the holos. I mean, between your recent political scandal and my abundant _half-truths_ in the republic military, it is likely to assume that the media has probably plastered our names all over the wall." He said with some humor.

Satine rolled her eyes: "That is true. However, I do not recall a princess Leia Organa representing Alderaan at the senate." Obi wan sat forward: "Do you think she is Bail Organa's daughter?" Satine shrugged her shoulders: "Possibly." The duchess and the Jedi sat in silence.

"What did you think of the boy?" Obi wan glanced at her. Satine looked towards Obi wan: "Nothing in particular." Obi wan gave her a strange look: "Forgive me, but Satine, but I can feel through the force that something about him has put you off edge." Satine looked reluctant to speak. "Satine." He pressed gently.

"He addressed me in a tongue of Mandalorian that has not been heard for decades." Obi wan gave her a frown in confusion. "Do you remember when you saved me from that bomber outside of my palace?" Satine spoke. Obi wan nodded his head: "How could I forget such a thing?"

Satine ignored his question: "That man spoke a language which was prominent to a specific minority of Mandolarian sub-culture." Obi wan searched for answer: "Death Watch." He blurted out. Satine nodded her head. "Yes." Obi wan shifted in his seat: "Do you believe they are imposters?" Satine didn't even answer.

Someone was coming up the stairwell. Obi wan slightly tensed. However, he became more at ease when he noticed it was the young girl. "Hello," she gave them a light smile. The girl looked incredibly tired. "Would you like something to drink?" She inquired incredibly politely. Obi wan shook his head. "No, but thank you." He gave her light smile in return. Sara slightly blushed.

Sara looked to Satine. "I am fine." Satine replied with also a light smile. Sara nodded her head. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Hannibal and Leia will be up momentarily." She attempted leave, but Obi wan stopped her. "Yes, can you tell me what the time is?" Sara then pointed to the clock. "It is 0100 hours."

Obi wan nodded his head. So the clock was right. Now, he needed to know how long he had been knocked out. "My dear, would you mind telling me what the date is?" Sara looked at him funnily: "It is Janvier 2, BBY 2." She observed the look on her guests face. It was priceless.

"What?" Satine leaned in forward. "Can you please repeat that?" Obi asked in shock. Sara laughed: "It is Janvier 2, BBY 2. Why?" Obi gave her very strange look. "That is not possible." He accused her. Sara nodded her head: "Yes, yes it is." Obi wan continued to stare at her oddly. The year was 21 BBY.

"Is there anything else I can answer for you?" She asked sweetly. "I think I can take over, Sara." The group turned. No one had noticed Hannibal standing at the stairs entrance. He was leaning against the wall. Sara nodded her head. She then proceeded to lightly touch his shoulder. He gave her a light smile as she left the room.

Hannibal looked back to his parents. Anxiety rifled through his chest. They were staring very intently at him now. Hannibal chose to walk across the room. He immediately poured himself two glasses of scotch: one for himself and one for his father. Hannibal new his mother cared little for hard liquor.

He passed the glass to Obi wan. "Thank you." Obi wan looked down awkwardly. When he brought the glass to his lips, he was surprised to find it was his favorite brand. Hannibal watched his father's facial expressions. It was good to know that some things, no matter what universe, never changed.

Leia then entered the room. She took the seat next to Hannibal. They were directly across from his parents and were simply divided by a small coffee table. "Tell me the last thing you remember." Leia asked gently. Obi wan and Satine took a moment to glance at each other before they replied.

Satine spoke: "I was supposed to meet Senator Amidala in her office. General Kenobi decided to accompany me. When we arrived, neither the personal staff nor the senator was present." Obi wan continued: "After searching the office, we discovered there was an intruder. He escaped before I could apprehend him. I believe he left a weapon to harm the senator. When we awoke, we were _apparently_ in your office." He said quizzically.

Hannibal gave him a blank stare: "Is that all?" He said suspiciously. "Master Kenobi," He then looked to his mother, "Duchess Satine." He continued to speak: "I don't know how to tell you this … but that was nearly nineteen years ago."

There was a long silence. "How is that possible?" Obi wan asked. "I don't find this amusing." Satine spoke a loud. Hannibal looked at his mother strangely. "Is this some sort of elaborate joke?" Hannibal shook his head seriously: "No, Duchess." Hannibal turned back to Obi wan: "Master Kenobi, surely you can feel the changes in the force."

Obi wan nodded his head: "I can." Hannibal continued: "Then clearly, intuitively, you must know this is not the Coruscant that you call home." Obi wan didn't say anything for a moment. "If what you say is true, then how did we get here?" Leia answered him: " I believe a colleague of mine thought that bringing you here would be the best way to solve our current … dilemma."

Satine crossed her arms: "And what would that be?" She was partially irritated, partially amused. "I cannot say." Leia responded. "All I can tell you is that we will be returning you back to your own time period shortly. Until then, I must ask you remain here. We cannot risk contamination between … parallel universes."

Hannibal nodded his head. "Do you honestly expect me to believe this?" Satine protested. "I would." Hannibal responded back. "The Coruscant out there is clearly not the Coruscant you are accustomed to. If you step one foot outside that door, it won't take long for you to see that, … and all the dangers that lurk about." He added for extra emphasis.

Satine narrowed her eyes, but did not respond. Hannibal didn't even look away. _Never place complete trust in your friends, and learn how to use your enemies._ What a profound lesson! Here was another instance where the rule shockingly applied. He clearly didn't trust Leia or Merrik to handle this matter alone. Hannibal would have to personally clean this up.

As for his parents, apparently his mother had decided early on she wanted to be his antagonist. Hannibal didn't mind. Two people could play that game. He enjoyed a good intellectual spar. None of his peers could ever meet his aptitude, and he found he was often bored out of his mind. If Hannibal achieved proper intellectual stimulation and he learned a thing or two about politics, he would be satisfied. Yes, this would all be highly amusing.

Hannibal crossed his hands. He would need to learn about this parallel universe. However, he knew he could not be obvious. A new rule flashed through his mind: **Conceal your intentions**.

...

 **I decided to write an extra long chapter. Please review if you want more. For those of you who are interested, I just posted the first chapter of my prequel to Sins of the Kenobi, called Achellis heel. This story will focus more on Keria, Hannibal's older sister. I have mentioned her a handful of times throughout this particular plot. In response to my previous PM, there were five Kenobi children. Benedict is deceased. Beside Keria and Hannibal, there is also a younger set of twin girls. If I continue this series, I may bring them in an another book in the future.**


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward Encounters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to take a moment to acknowledge the fairly inappropriate, anonymous review I received for Chapter 5. Guest user, whoever you are, I have removed your review from the comments section. I would like to educate readers on proper review tacit. For starters, cursing is not allowed in my reviews. There is no room for vulgarity. As a reader, you have a right not to approve of my plot. You are also allowed to point out legitimate problems for areas of improvement. However, you are not allowed to send an anonymous review practically insulting the logistics of my story without giving any rhyme or reason. If you have issues, PM me or at least sign in. For all the readers who have followed proper review tacit I thank you graciously.**

 **Next order of business, I will now address my PM-ist's questions. Hannibal's name is derived from the famous, ingenious war General Hannibal Barca. He served during the Punic Wars for Carthage. I am an International Baccalaureate Student. I find studying military routes and their leaders fascinating. Now, my character Hannibal is based off someone personal who I know. I will not reveal who. That would be breaking confidentiality. Futhermore, I have consulted her and she approves of the plot.**

...

The group had retired for the night shortly after. It was after 0200 hours when Hannibal finally rested his head. His room and the guest room had been given up to accommodate the personal needs of both his mother and father. Hannibal now lay on the coach, sleeping in his personal study.

He twisted and turned throughout the night. Eventually, Hannibal was forced to sit up and acknowledge the rare possibility of him getting any sleep. After turning on a small lamp, he slipped his recent PAD novel under his blanket. The book explored both the classical and the contemporary social issues of the world of Coruscant.

Hannibal always held a stylus or some other writing device while reading. He felt holding a stylus to trace the words increased efficiency. Then again, Hannibal acknowledged there was always the remote possibility his rational was all in his head. And this, like many other things, was nothing more than a horrible childhood quirk.

Hannibal ran his hand through his sandy-auburn hair. On average, he read nearly six hours a day. This was nearly one hour more than he slept. Leia had commented on more than one occasion that he was driving himself to the brink of insanity. Hannibal often ignored her, claiming his cognitive abilities were functioning better than ever – for it was not a lie.

Hannibal approached the final pages of his PAD novel. He had finished the four hundred-page PAD novel in under a day and half. Hannibal sat the PAD on his desk. He folded his hands on his chest as he looked upward to the ceiling. It was no use. Sleep was a luxury, one that apparently he couldn't afford.

He was currently only wearing underwear and a t-shirt. Hannibal reluctantly turned off his lamp, and then he left the office. He made his way to the kitchen. Leia kept sleeping medication hypos in the kitchen cabinet. Hannibal abhorred the use of drugs, however, he acknowledged he would hate himself in a few hours if he didn't do anything about his current state.

Hannibal ruffled through the cabinets and found the hypos. He then moved to find a glass of water. Hannibal went back into the dining room. He sat down briefly only to be disturbed by a ruffling in the kitchen. Hannibal turned around. He had been in their moments prior and had noticed no one.

Hannibal creeped back into the kitchen. He hoped R2D2 was not playing one of his classic pranks. When Luke got back from his secret mission, he would have to ask the man to take that blasted droid with him. "R2D2," He spoke, " I am going to blast your brains out if you don't get out here this instant." C3PO was not joking. That droid had caused to many problems as of late.

"Then it is a good thing I am not R2D2." A rather feminine voice mused. Hannibal paled. "Duchess?" He inquired, "What are you doing up at this time of night?" He could see movement through the darkness. "I would ask you the same thing."

Hannibal became very aware of his physical appearance after she made her inquire. A blush flustered his cheeks. "Water." He raised his glass as he choked out a somewhat incomprehensible response. He then spoke again: "Do you need something?" He could see her nod her head through the darkness. "I trust you have a dispenser available?" She asked eloquently.

Hannibal nodded his head silence. He moved to the corner of the room, and then he motioned for her to follow. The moment he opened the trash can a group of small lights reflected on the two. Hannibal could now briefly make out the fact that she was wearing Leia's night garments. Unfortunately, it became very apparent to him that she too could see his physical form.

"Well," He stated awkwardly, "I think I should retire for the night." He nodded his head obsessively. Hannibal had never been good with people. He worked hard to keep strangers at arms distance. Yes, when in public he could play the part of the sophisticated, graceful young gentlemen. However, this woman before him was not a stranger. She was his mother. Yes, she was younger and, frankly, alive, but she was still his mother.

Satine nodded her head. "Yes, I think that would be for the better." Hannibal nodded his head and made for the door. "Goodnight." She spoke. Hannibal turned around. "I believe the proper term of leave would be _Good Morning._ "

Satine looked at the clock. It was long past 0200. "Well, then _Good Morning._ " Some light humor was in her voice. Hannibal nodded his head one last time. He then returned to his office. Hannibal hadn't even injected the hypo yet. He placed the medication by the stand next to the coach. Hannibal then began to assemble his garments. He couldn't sleep, so there was not point in trying.

…

Hannibal left the office at 0500 sharp. Yes, everyone was still asleep. He needed to get ready for the morning. Hannibal secretly hoped his father would still be asleep. He didn't want to disturb him. Hannibal creeped up the stairs and then lightly pushed open his bedroom door.

Hannibal looked around. The bed had been thoroughly made. He could see no one from his line of sight. Hannibal attempted to sneak through the room as quietly as possible. Once Hannibal stepped in the room he heard a series of rhythmic breathing. He looked around, but could see no one.

Hannibal began to open his dresser doors. "May I inquire the time?" Hannibal's heart nearly burst out of his chest. He zipped around, but again, could see no one. "Where are you?" Hannibal blurted out impulsively. " Down here."

Hannibal looked down. Obi wan appeared to be meditating. He briefly opened his eyes.

"0500," Hannibal responded quickly. "Sir," He then added for good measure. "Hmmm, I guess it time I begin my morning then." Obi wan mused. "Did you sleep?" Hannibal asked the Jedi master. "No, not one bit." Obi wan said with some humor. Hannibal shrugged his shoulders. "What hour did you leave your own universe?"

"1300." Hannibal nodded his head: " So it would be like 1700, rather then 0500 for you now." Obi wan nodded his head: "Precisely." There was a long silence. Hannibal grabbed his new clothes. "If you need anything, just let me know."

He then moved to leave the room. "Pardon," Obi wan spoke. Hannibal turned around. "I haven't had anything to eat in several hours …" Hannibal cut his off: "I will be downstairs in a few moments. I get you something." Obi wan thanked him. " I hope it won't be to much trouble." Hannibal shook his head. "On the contrary, it is the least I can do."

…

Hannibal poured two glasses of java juice. He had reheated some left overs from last night's dinner. The general came downstairs a few minutes after him. Hannibal sat at the island inside the kitchen. He motioned to his father to take a seat next to him.

Hannibal didn't speak while the general consumed his meal. His mother had always initiated conversation during meals. Since she wasn't here, there was no point of engaging in pointless discussion. Hannibal had placed his PAD on the table. He currently sat drilling himself in algebraic based physics problems.

"Last minute homework?" Obi wan mused as he sat back in his seat. Hannibal briefly looked up: "Something of the sort." He then dove back into his work before speaking again. "Do you know what time the Duchess will be down?"

Obi wan shrugged his shoulders: "I couldn't tell you." Hannibal scanned his father. "We will need to get you some civilian clothes at some point." He murmured. A large percentage of order had been murdered. Those who survived had fled Coruscant. His father unconsciously sporting his allegiance to the Jedi would not do.

Obi wan narrowed his eyes: "May I inquire why?" Hannibal was quiet for a moment, not wanting to reveal the truth. "You will be more likely to blend in if you dress like a plebian." Obi wan's eyes softened. "I see." There was silence for moment. "Does my light saber concern you?" Master Kenobi took the device off his belt and sat it on the counter.

Hannibal looked down at the weapon. He eyes sparkled in curiosity. Hannibal then looked back into his father's eyes. He knew the man was messing with him. "No," Hannibal gave a large grin. "But it is a tad flamboyant for this day and age."

"Really?" Obi wan responded as he firmly picked up his saber. "Can I hold it?" Hannibal asked impulsively. Obi wan gave him an odd look. Hannibal immediately sensed how uncomfortable his father was through the force. "Forgive me." He retorted. "I did not wish to make you uncomfortable."

" I am not uncomfortable." Obi wan lied in his reply. Now, however, Obi wan was giving Hannibal an even stranger look. Hannibal gripped his PAD. He wondered immediately what he said that put his father off. Yes, he had projected discomfort through the force when Hannibal made his prior inquire. However, now he seemed troubled.

Then he felt nothing. His father had apparently closed his bond through the force. Obi wan was starring at him intently. Hannibal looked back down at his PAD. He really just needed to stop talking.

...

 **Please Review. I hope you like the fact I made Hannibal a force sensitive. He has a neck for politics and the force !**


	8. Chapter 7: Ironic interpretations

**AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to take a moment to thank legiman and myrosedream for reviewing. I am glad you have enjoyed my plot. Thank you for your constructive criticism Legiman. I always enjoy an objective view. How would you address the dates (specifically BBY) in this plot? I would like to correct this minor mishap as soon as possible.**

 **I have been doing some reading on the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator. As a writer, I feel that one of the biggest challenges of creating a successful plot is developing a realistic OC. I have always been fascinated with human psychology. I recently took the MBTI test. I also did some independent research. Obi wan Kenobi is considered to be an INFJ. I originally designed Hannibal to have an INTP personality type. However, after further developing his character I realized his personality alined more with that of an INTJ. Hannibal is not an idealist like his mother. He is a cerebral, pragmatic individual. However, I would also maintain he is somewhat emotionally intelligent. I guess he lays somewhere between the mastermind and the architect. I have not completely determined Satine's personality type. I assume she is of the extraverted and judgmental function. If you have any thoughts on her or Hannibal's personality type, feel free to leave a comment. I would like to hear someone else's view.**

Rule # 3: Conceal Your Intentions

0700 hours came rather quickly. Hannibal engrossed himself in his schoolwork. After completing his physics course, he had taken a break and began reading his new PAD book _The Intermediary_. How the Coruscant Library had acquired such a novel was beyond his knowledge. This nonfiction, historical genre listed a man's personal account of several old traditions of Mandalore – some being rather contentious.

 _The Intermediary_ was considered to be one of the most controversial works of Mandalorian literature of all time. The novel essentially pressed for the unification of the nation of the Mandalore. The author Damar, a previous renowned and pre-Death Watch Leader, had advocated for the allegiance to the nation of Mandalore, the people, rather than the state, or also known as the government. Damar had sought to enforce the belief that ethnic diversity had hindered the Mandalore government's ability to act in the true interest of the Mandalorian people.

Moreover, during Damar's era, a small minority had sought to control the government and therefore the majority of Mandalore's legislation. After enduring the suffering of his people for several generations, Damar had urged for the eradication of this ethnic minority. He pressed the belief that self-preservation could only be achieved through war. Those who defied the laws universal truth, therefore defied the force, and had no right to dwell in its presence.

Damar had fought for the preservation of democracy. Ironically, his followers today supported either were involved in anarchy or total self-domination. While Damar's views were radical, his disciples had misinterpreted his original teachings. These mishaps only added insult to injury.

Today, Death Watch was one of the most violent, infamous terrorist organizations in the empire. Contrary to his mother's interpretations, this was not a group of _hooligans._ Their leaders were well-educated men and women. Many of which had come from the Mandalorian aristocracy and nobility.

Hannibal briefly looked up from his PAD book. How many lives had the Death Watch claimed? And how many more would follow? Death Watch was no longer a rogue organization lurking about on the peripheries. While members of Death Watch had technically seized the throne by force, their organization was still considered a legitimate political party.

Death Watch and Mandalorian culture was too deeply intertwined. The Death Watch hailed from the warrior class of Mandalore. Even though they had never identified themselves under a single name prior to his mother's rule, this fringe group of people had always existed.

Hannibal raised his eyes again from the PAD. The sound of shuffling feet came from the staircase. He was hardly surprised when he was met with the Duchess of Mandalore herself. "Good morning," He greeted ever so politely. Hannibal then turned over his book PAD. His mother had technically out lawed _anti-democratic_ literature. Hannibal would hate for her to see what he was reading and assume he was a Death Watch coconspirator.

The Duchess gave him a small, but reluctant smile. After last night's awkward encounter, Hannibal couldn't blame her for her emotional response. No doubt she found this entire situation to be utterly confounding. He would, if he were in her shoes.

The cook had arrived thirty minutes prior. Hannibal signaled him from the kitchen to prepare a meal. Hannibal then moved from the chair and relocated himself to the dining room table with ease. He gave a light, innocent smile. He didn't want the poor woman to be nervous.

"I hope you slept well, Duchess." He replied. Satine didn't answer for a moment. Instead, she took a moment to scan the young man before her. Hannibal knew what she was doing. His mother was essentially scanning him for potential threats. Did she do this consciously? No, but after a life of struggle there were certain habits she could never break.

Hannibal decided to be amusing, and he began to mimic her facial expressions. Compartmentalizing the beautiful image that sat before him. He plugged away his mother's sunshine blond hair, her sapphire eyes, and her rosy lips. Oh, she was more aesthetically pleasing than he remembered.

Satine gave a frown when she noticed his responding demeanor. "Found what you are looking for, Duchess?" Hannibal teased as he carefully placed his book Pad on the table facing down. The movement did not go unnoticed by Satine. "What do you mean?" She replied as she shifted her head – perhaps contemplating something. Hannibal crossed his fingers. "There are no threats here." He said incredibly gently. "Only friends."

Hannibal then gave a goofy smile. Both Leia and Sara had told him that he had the tendency to rub off as being, "too perfect." Hannibal valued professionalism above all things. The concept of displaying mistakes seemed incredibly humiliating. Apparently, his flawless track record often made people unnerving, so occasionally, Hannibal would have to formulate a calculated mistake to place others' minds at ease. A slight giggle escaped his mother's lips. Good, she was relaxing.

Satine looked at the boy with slight amusement. Her nephew Korkie often made similar reactions. Her expression hindered for a moment. Fear coursed through her body when she made the connection she would possibly never see him again.

"Are you well, Duchess?" Hannibal leaned in forward. Satine nodded her head. "Yes, I am simply thinking about someone." She was honest; however, she did not elaborate. Hannibal stroked his chin: "If you are concerned about Master Kenobi, he is simply reflecting upon the force in my chambers." Satine gave a slight chuckle, and then shook her head. "I was not referring to the Jedi Master."

Hannibal shifted his head. He had placed the ball in the air, and now he was prepared to hit it. "I apologize, I just simply assumed …" Hannibal intentionally trailed off, hoping his mother would take the bait. He was then quiet to add to the intensity. Satine leaned in forward: "You assumed what?"

Hannibal then leaned back in his seat, trying to act as casual as possible. He moved his hand behind his head and stroked his hair. "Oh, its nothing." Hannibal then looked away – as if he had a guilty conscious to hide. Now his mother was keen on knowing his thoughts.

"I guess it was just an honest mistake." Hannibal felt a snap. His mother hid her confounded nature beneath her blank expression. "Meaning?" She narrowed her eyes, possibly catching onto his next comment. Hannibal leaned forward again. He looked briefly around. Leia would not appreciate him engaging the Duchess in such regard.

His thoughts revolved around one common motive, _Conceal your intentions._ Hannibal then whispered under his breath, "You and the Master are not together?" He asked the question with hardly any innocence. Hannibal watched as his mother's cheeks swelled with blood. A blush left her crimson. So she was attracted to his father? That was good to know.

She then blinked several times – perhaps to control her expression. "Good heavens no." Satine forcefully choked out. Hannibal involuntarily flinched for clearly he had struck a nerve with her. " _For give me, I meant no disrespect, Duchess_." Hannibal raised his empty, open hands as a sign of peace.

Satine further narrowed her eyes at that remark. It became incredibly apparent to Hannibal at that particular moment how much he sounded like his father. The Duchess was now just starring at him – as if some sort of horrid realization had just occurred to her.

She then calmed herself. The cook briefly interrupted the two while delivering her meal. After his departure, Satine took a sip of her tea before replying: "What gave you such an idea?" Oh, she just couldn't resist. Hannibal looked up from the floor. "Specifically?" Hannibal was now prying for information. What would she tell him?

Satine didn't answer. Oh, she was good. His mother would have never fallen for such a horrendous trick. A fool would have loquaciously responded to answer the prior question, and therefore she would have revealed more than previously known. It was good to know even in this parallel universe she still had her wits. "What you were previously implying." Satine crossed her hands, avoiding her food.

Now it was his turn to avoid this hidden trap. Hannibal shrugged his shoulders: "I simply needed further clarification." This was a blunt retreat. His mother would inch forward, and he would release his ammunition. Satine looked highly irritated. He didn't blame her. "I don't understand."

Hannibal picked up his PAD. Then he remembered what he was reading and placed it back down. The Duchess was still glaring at him. Hannibal then leaned forward, "I couldn't be sure." It was a honest statement. Obi wan had denied their relationship. He now wanted his mother's take on the matter. Hannibal needed to know how much this alternate universe differed from his own. Based off her response, it was safe to assume her and his father were in no type of official relationship what so ever. Anything they had, if their was anything at all, was completely secret.

"I apologize for intruding. I was simply curious." Hannibal left her in utter perplexity. The Duchess then avoided his gaze and dug into her meal. Hannibal watched her for a moment before getting up. She looked back up at him as he stood.

Hannibal then decided to make one last statement. He wanted to win this little debate: "Your turned a very lovely shade crimson when I mentioned the general's name." His mother turned red, and then compressed her livid glance. "I am sure he finds it equally alluring." Hannibal then felt like retracting his final words. That sounded incredibly strange. If one observed this situation without prior information, one would assume he suffered from the _Oedipus Complex._

Great, no doubt now she was under the false impression he was attracted to her. No bother, he had won the debate. That was what was important. Hannibal then turned to leave. "I am sure your confidant finds you equally alluring." Satine replied snarkily. Hannibal turned around, feeling that he had misunderstood her. "I beg your pardon?" He asked with some confusion. Satine had an almost smirking expression. " Your friend, she seems quite taken with you."

Hannibal gave her an odd expression: "Leia?" He said incredulously. Satine now looked at him oddly. "No, I was referring to your friend Sara." Hannibal now felt incredibly hot. He had really hoped she would not notice that. Plus, to add insult to injury, he had just made an uncalculated response. Hannibal choose not to respond. His mother held the dominant position. Kriff, she was good.


	9. Chapter 8: Sins of the Son

Chapter 8:

Leia Organa's previous encounters with her Mandalorian peers had been fairly awkward. She would commonly observe the two young people from a great distance. They were technically only children. And yet Leia found herself reluctant to leave them alone together. Sara was on the cusp of adulthood. Her intermediate development between girl and woman had made several interactions incredibly troublesome. Yes, this development was unavoidable. And No, Leia did not wish for Sara to revert back to her previous childhood state.

Nevertheless, there were certain issues that needed to be addressed. Sara's unhealthy infatuation with her cousin was creating a fair amount of tension within the household. Granted, the two were third cousins, making the relationship legally permissible. However, from a social standpoint, their relation was board line inappropriate.

There were certain things Leia could not help. Human biology was one of them. She acknowledged human attraction was inevitable in the long run. For nearly five years, Sara and Hannibal had resided in a horrible internment camp. The only social contact the two children had received was from the Death Watch soldiers and Keira. Other than that, they had spent a majority of their time together in a cell.

Leia had always suspected the children had more than a typical cousin relationship. Her father had been a close friend of Satine Kryze. When the two had escaped, Leia's parents had sent Sara and Hannibal to reside with her. At first, Leia noticed very little.

Quite surprisingly, the two children were remarkably educated. The children had never received a day of formal education in their life. Hannibal was incredibly well read. Shockingly, the prison in which they had resided contained a library – stocked with many different works. Keira, Hannibal's sister, had clearly stressed the great importance of education.

Hannibal and Sara had read nearly every historical novel they came in contact with. Their knowledge in this particular genre exceeded hers. Yes, the children had never been educated in the common standards of empire's science education: Physical Science, Biology, or Chemistry. However, the two children could tell you all about Botany. Often times, together, the children would sit out in the garden and record their observations. In warm summer nights, Hannibal and Sara would stay up and chart the constellations. The two had such a great love for Astronomy. When Leia took Hannibal to the physician, the boy could easily name each individual part of the human body. His anatomy skills rivaled his trained peers. And his knowledge only continued.

Leia had reluctantly kept them home so that C3P0 could homeschool them. At the time of their arrival, Leia found it best to slowly integrate them back into society. Now, however, she regretted her decision. Hannibal was clearly not a little boy anymore. He was a young man. In another year, she would have to send him away to university.

Sara was now blooming into a young woman too. Again, this was creating an extreme amount of tension. Hannibal was incredibly formal. Anyone who approached him indirectly would never be the wiser that he had been held in a Death Watch prison camp for nearly five years. At first glance, he seemed incredibly normal. However, Hannibal clearly had social problems. He struggled with formulating fundamental relationships, such as friendships.

His romance life was practically non-existent. When women made advances, and they did, he often did not pick up on them. When Hannibal did, he chose to ignore them. Sara was practically the same way. The two children often took comfort in each other, and only in each other. Since they denied themselves contact with other members of the opposite sex, Mother Nature was now beginning to catch up with them.

At first, Leia was not concerned. Hannibal had been nearly twelve years of age when he was captured, so he understood what and what wasn't socially acceptable. Whether or not Hannibal had been attracted to Sara in the past was unknown. If he had, then he had disciplined himself not to act upon it.

Sara, on the other hand, had been imprisoned at nearly nine years of age. She clearly had no concept of what was socially acceptable in this field of life. As Sara was growing older, she was beginning to act upon spontaneous impulse. Sara would act innocent in her presence. However, the moment she thought Leia was not watching, she would flaunt herself at him.

Her teasings were innocent enough at first. The occasional hug or the kiss on the cheek was normal. Hannibal would simply laugh and repeat the previous motion. He would then dismiss the actions as simply childish. Now, however, things were different. Sara had apparently discovered a particular weakness of men. Her breasts had clearly developed since her arrival. She often wore lower cut shirts in the home. Hannibal had been rather oblivious to these matters at first. Now, however, Leia noticed he was beginning to look twice. He starred longer now than what was appropriate.

Leia knew Hannibal. He would not make any advancement out of principle. In other words, Hannibal would never make the first move. However, she acknowledged if Sara continued to make her advances, the young girl may manage to entice him and convince him to participate in certain activities that would typically be unfitting for their relationship. Sara could be slightly manipulative in that regard. Hannibal rarely let anyone have power of him – except her. Leia constantly worried that if Hannibal felt that their relationship was threatened he would give into her demands.

So now Leia sat in the kitchen. She was currently sipping on some java juice when Sara entered the kitchen. Oh, Leia did not want to have this conversation. In the end of the day, Leia did acknowledge Sara was a good person. She was very mature for age and quite ethical. However, Leia also acknowledged Sara was almost a woman. This issue needed to be addressed before it got out of hand.

"Sara," Leia motioned to the seat next to her. "Please sit down," There was a certain firmness, but a gentle manner in her voice. Sara looked slightly confused by her address, but fulfilled her request. Sara took the seat directly next to Leia. The older girl was quiet. She felt internally conflicted on what to discuss first. The mechanics of sex vs. her current inappropriate behavior towards Hannibal both revolved throughout her mind.

"Is everything alright?" Sara asked kindly. Leia felt a pit in her stomach. "I think it is high time we discussed a few things." She then took another sip of her juice. Sara almost looked concerned. "You are almost a woman now, Sara. Well, at least biologically of course. And there are certain decisions you can start making now that can affect you for the rest of your life."

Sara listened in silence. "I understand I am not your mother." Leia spoke aloud. "However, since I have been entrusted with your well being, I am responsible for your wellbeing. Now, Sara, tell me, what do you know about sex?"

…

Hannibal opened the door to his apartment. The young man had temporarily excused himself from his family. His mother and father had only resided in their home for nearly a week, and they were already beginning to drive him insane. After the previous awkward encounters, Hannibal did his best to avoid his parents at all cost.

Hannibal occupied himself with work in his study. He reviewed a number of additional files for the Leia. Occasionally, Sara would pop in, and they would have their _amusing_ discussions. As Hannibal slipped in the house, C3P0 appeared to be rooting through some of the file cabinets: "Oh good heavens, Sir." C3PO cried in desperation.

Hannibal looked down. 9H25 was apparently being irksome again. The young man shot the taller protocol droid a sympathetic look. "C3P0, what's going on?" The droid projected a mechanical scowl. Such a motion would remain undetected from the untrained eye. However, the combination of slight facial descent and the elevated vocal inflections betrayed C3PO's distress.

"Can't you see, Sir!" The droid cried. Hannibal frowned and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "That blasted thing is making a mess again!" The droid cried aloud. Hannibal just starred at him with an irritated look. If C3PO was stressed now, then when R2D2 got back he was going to have a horrid time.

Hannibal walked through large room and was about to proceed up the stairs. His friend, Han Solo, had recently informed him that he had encountered a group of Mandalorian smugglers here on Coruscant. According to rumors, members of this group had frequent contact with the top most officials of the Death Watch - such as Vizsla. The Death Watch censored Mandalorian contact with the outside galaxy. It was impossible to know the current state of his home world.

Hannibal sighed to himself. Wherever Vizsla was his sister would be with him. Vizsla was a bastard. Then again, he was more than just a bastard; he was a powerful bastard. Only one thing gave Hannibal peace: Vizsla was nothing without his sister. The only power he achieved was through brute force and, essentially, his son, Homar.

For many years, Hannibal's people had believed him to dead. They thought his sister was the true duchess. In turn, Homar was believed to be the next duke of Mandalore. Hannibal shook his head. The boy was innocent. He would make sure the young child would be well cared for. However, Hannibal would never allow for him to remain in such a position of authority. He vowed to himself that one day his son or daughter would sit on the throne.

Hannibal was about to walk up the stairs when he heard a cry. He turned his head to the kitchen. For moment Hannibal did nothing. He then walked quietly over to the other room. Hannibal stuck his head through the doorway. Sara's face was puffy. Tears stained her face, and her breathing was ragged. Leia was giving her a rather stern expression.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "What's the matter?" He cried aloud. He then moved to his cousin's side. The young man got on his knee. He grabbed her chin and stroked her face. "What's wrong?" Hannibal said as gently as possible. Sara pulled back from his touch and simply shook her head. Hannibal looked at her in utter confusion.

"Hannibal," Leia stated rather firmly. "This does not concern you." Hannibal looked up at her and then at his distant cousin. Sara was always so well behaved. What could she have possibly done to upset Leia? Hannibal was rigid for a moment. "Hannibal," Leia pressed.

Hannibal grimaced at her. "Hannibal," Sara said softly. "Please go. I cannot bear for you to see me like this." She spoke between her tears. Hannibal gave her a sympathetic glance. He leaned forward and kissed her on the head. Sara involuntarily cringed in response. A movement that did not go unnoticed by her relative.

Hannibal scratched his head as he left the room. What could she have possibly done wrong? Leia seemed so irritated. Nothing was a secret in their household. Why did she not wish to include him? Was it something personal? Something feminine? Hannibal let out a sigh. He never really understood women.

Hannibal exited the room. He reluctantly climbed up the stairs before looking back down. Leia was now apparently attempting to calm her. His gaze briefly caught hers. Leia gave him bold, yet expressionless glare. Hannibal bit his lip, completely confounded. He then trudged upward. As he approached the living room, he examined his parents. His mother and father were flipping through one of Sara's childhood fantasy books. It was filled Mandalorian fairy tales. Both of the adults appeared to be laughing.

A silence preceded the room after they acknowledged his presence. "Don't mind me." Hannibal spoke as he passed through. He needed to get ready for tonight. After his peers were asleep, Hannibal would have to sneak out and meet Han at the docks. He went into his room, and grabbed some book PADS off his shelf. Hannibal then returned to the living room.

He moved to cross the room subconsciously only to trip on one off Sara's kits. While he caught himself, his PADS clambered against the ground. Hannibal grimaced. He moved to pick his half a dozen PADS up. Seconds later, he felt two adults standing over him. The male figure was then on the ground beside him. Obi wan picked up two of his PADS and arose. Hannibal followed him.

Obi wan briefly looked down. Hannibal saw a curious expression on her face. "You speak Mandalorian." It was more of a statement than a question. Hannibal knitted his eyebrows, pondering how the man could have possibly known that. He highly doubted his father could have comprehended his vernacular during their first interactions.

Obi wan glanced down again at the PAD. Hannibal followed him and then turned bright red. All of his transcripts were in Mandalorian. Obi wan's expression was neutral, but Satine gave a suspicious glance. She took one of his PADs. "What are you reading?" She said as innocently as possible.

Hannibal felt a pit in his stomach. His mother was holding a work of sin, _The Intermediary._ "Nothing of interest." He gripped his remaining PADS. Hannibal prayed she would not read the contents. "Try me." She goaded him. "A historical genre. It's purely related to school, nothing more." He lied.

Satine glanced down at the pad. She scrolled through the document. Hannibal felt himself squirming. A pale expression crossed her face. Hannibal turned red. "Its not mine." He exclaimed. "It is not mine. I swear." He spoke a loud. Hannibal was almost begging.

Obi wan looked perplexed. He was looking between Satine and Hannibal. "Please forgive me." He choked out in his native Mandalorian tongue. Satine was expression was incomprehensible.

...

 **I have done my part. If you want more, then remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Into Darkness

**Hey Everyone, I want to take a moment to thank Myrosedream, Guest, and MorningstarGIRL666 for reviewing. Your support means a lot. I am glad I was able to clarify some of Sara and Hannibal's background story.**

 **...**

Hannibal Kyrze-Kenobi sat in his legal guardian's office. His arms were crossed, his head was bowed, and his lips were twitched. No man his age could have radiated off a more defensive condition. Leia was currently arguing in the other room with his late mother. Hannibal would now admit that he really did not give her enough credit. Speaking against his mother, in his opinion, was like speaking into a hole. Leia's devotion was flattering, but was nevertheless utterly useless.

"I can assure you, Duchess. " Hannibal heard Leia say from the other room. "Hannibal has had no involvement with those _types_ of organizations." He heard his mother cut in: "That still doesn't explain how he came in contact with this information!" Leia took a long breath and then huffed: "You heard the boy. He borrowed the PAD novel from the International Library of Corusant."

Even though Hannibal couldn't see any one, he could practically envision his mother rolling her eyes. "Off course." Cynicism filled her voice. "He borrowed an anti-human, iniquitous novel from the _library_. May I ask, what type of public domain, especially in one as evolved as Corusant, promotes such nefarious literature!"

Hannibal could not stand her ranting anymore. He was not a child, even if Leia insisted he be treated like one. " A democracy." Hannibal blurted out from behind as he exited the office. His father was the first turn around. " Forgive me young man, but the novel your reading does little to promote democracy." His father, although troubled, stated rather civilized.

Hannibal nodded his head. " I fully aware of that fact." Satine then spoke: "And _yet_ you chose to read it?" Her voice with like a wip, and her glare was a piercing flame. Hannibal, for moment, was completely placid. "I don't agree with the Mandalorian Censorship laws." He spoke as firmly as possible.

Satine raised an eyebrow. The boy had to resist looking away. His comment had not been directed towards her. The Death Watch enforced similar censorship laws. However, one being from another time zone could probably interpret his statement in a multitude in ways. " Those laws were put in place to protect Mandalorian citizens from outlying dangers. Death Watch is not civilized, rational organization. The members belong nothing more than to a group of radical extremists." Satine spoke with irritation. She then took a breath to calm herself. Obi wan moved to slightly rub the side of her back.

"But clearly you are to young to understand that!" She spat. Leia now stood silent, gawking back and forth between mother and son. Hannibal restrained himself from giving a vulgar retort. This was his mother. The woman who had conceived him. Gave life to him. Nurtured him in his youth. And yet still, anger coursed through his veins. Not know? What did he _not_ know about the Death Watch? What did he _not_ understand? His brother had been _murdered_ before his eyes. His older sister had _sold_ her body to a psychopathic pervert. His younger sisters were motherless, maybe even full orphans. And his nephew, his poor nephew, had been brought into this cruel world as an illegitimate bastard. What the _kriff_ did she know?

" I am old enough to understand a violation of the Mandalorian Constitution." He spoke as calmly as possible. "As I recall, doesn't the Fourth Amendment protect the right, freedom of speech? Or does your code of laws vary that much from ours in your dystopian universe?" Obi stroked his beard. Clearly his father was very stressed. Leia took a deep breath: " Alright, Hannibal. This has clearly gone far enough." Satine ignored her: " This new Right of Repeal allows government officials to intervene in moments of extreme circumstance, while still maintaining the original amendment within the constitution!"

" A legislation you personally helped passed." Hannibal pressed. "Hannibal!" Leia raised her voice, "Enough!" She then shook her head: "I am so sorry, Duchess and Master Jedi. Hannibal has problem with holding his tongue. Even when it would do him wise too." Leia glared at him when she made that retort. **Always Say Less Than Necessary.**

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. Leia then looked back again: "Hannibal," She ordered him from abroad. "Apologize to Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine this instance." Hannibal was quiet for a moment, and he then spoke in a foreign tongue. Leia was perplexed for she did not know what he was speaking. And both Obi Wan and Satine looked slightly puzzled. "There," Hannibal spoke, "All is well." He then left the room.

Leia looked at the Duchess and the Jedi who did not speak a word. "I think I will retire for the night," Obi wan replied calmly. Leia nodded her head. "If you wish!" She needed a break. Obi wan and Satine slowly left the room. After they were out of sight, Obi wan spoke: "Did you understand him?" Satine shook her head. "Not particularly, did you?" Obi wan rubbed his beard. "I was able to comprehend a few of his words."

Satine turned her head: "What dialect was he speaking?" Obi wan looked reluctant to talk, but Satine pressed on. "Obi wan?" The Jedi master sighed to himself. " He spoke a language known as _Pranaan."_ Satine shifted her head: "Go on." Obi wan leaned forward: " _Pranaan_ was a language spoken nearly two thousand years ago. The language in and of itself died out, but did evolve into what is now known as Galactic Basic. Very few people still speak such a language."

Satine's eyes narrowed: "And yet you do?" Obi wan nodded his head: "The Jedi's original text's are written in the language of _Pranaan._ It is compulsory that we, as Jedi, learn how to read and write in it to study the original texts. " Satine bit her lip, as Obi wan continued to talk. "But I guess the real question is, why does a Mandalorian boy speak a dead language that is only used by the Jedi today?"

Satine crossed her arms: " We are nearly nineteen years in the future, Obi wan. Things could have changed." Obi shook his head and stroked his beard: "Possibly, but some things never do."

…

Leia refused to speak to him, and Sara was currently ignoring him. His parents had retired for the night, and now he would embark to complete his mission. Hannibal carefully snuck out of the apartment – making sure not to encounter other members in the household. His long ride downstairs was not uneventful. He was one of many so the guards thought little of him embarking into the night.

Han would be waiting for him at the firm. How he had acquired the current information was beyond him. Hannibal knew he would do better not to ask. Han Solo was a smuggler. He could pretty much be bought for the right price. It was this man whom had helped him escape Mandalore and gotten him to Alderaan.

Even after his escape, Hannibal had maintained a low-key relationship with him. Han constantly traveled throughout the galaxy. Solo may not have been the most educated man, but he did have smarts. Han always knew what was being traded, how much of a good there was, and where to find it. With commerce, more importantly, always came information. Economics and politics were so incredibly intertwined.

Hannibal boarded the Corusant Metro transporter. The large vehicle took off with a sudden jolt. He would be traveling to the central business district. Then, together, Han and him would go to some disclosed location. Han had said to dress formally. Why? He had no idea. The loud speaker then interrupted his thoughts: " Section 23."

Hannibal stood up, and pick up his breathe case. He then proceeded outside of the transport. It was nearly 1000 hours. Many high-ranking officials and investment bankers would be seen both entering and departing the business district. This was one of the more affluent areas of Corusant.

In the distance, one could see the Senate from several miles away. Hannibal took a moment to admire its beauty. Unfortunately, his admiration with curtailed by a group of storm trooper patrolling the area. Hannibal knew better than to stick around in their presence. He swiftly turned to the right, heading down a small alley. His suit would make him blend in to some extent. However, his age would still be a rather suspicious factor.

A high-end restaurant lay to his right. Waiters and cuisine specialists were taking their smoking breaks in the back. On his left, a concealed back way entrance to rather luxurious law firm stood wait. A tall man stood in the entranceway. Hannibal immediately recognized him, regardless of his rather perplexing, formal attire.

A cigarette bud was put out and thrown onto the pavement. The figure simply lurked in the darkness. Hannibal didn't move. "What you waiting for kid?" The concealed voice said as he moved into the light. "The empire?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow. It had been nearly three months since their last encounter. " It's good to see you too, Solo." Hannibal started with common courtesy.

The older man rolled his eyes. "I see some thing never change." Han Solo's irritated demeanor then turned to something more alluring. He then motioned Hannibal to follow him. "How do you stand this place?" Han asked. Hannibal looked up as they walked: " Patience and time." Han snorted. "We have only been here twenty-four hours, and Chewy wants out." Hannibal gave a slight chuckle.

The proceeded back to the main road in the district. "How had your _job_ been?" Hannibal asked him. Han gave a rather funny look. " Well, I have only been nearly killed like three times in the past month. So, I would have to say everything has been going pretty well as of late." Hannibal looked at him weird. There was no humor in his voice so he was apparently quite serious.

"I see." Hannibal awkwardly. The two young men walked down to the transporter. "Where are we going?" Hannibal asked. Han ignored his statement, and proceeded onto the vessel. The drive took nearly thirty minutes. Hannibal watched as they descended into the underworld. A knot formed in his stomach. He had not anticipated coming here.

Han made his way out of the station and onto the platform. Hannibal reluctantly followed him. Smoke busted out of the exhaust pipes. Cries could be hear all around. Hannibal went placid. For a moment, he stopped in his steps and felt as if he were back on Mandalore, watching the Death Watch murdering his people. Han then turned around. "You alright, kid?" Hannibal came back to reality and mendaciously nodded his head.

The two young men exited the station. Horror filled Hannibal's gut. Earlier, his mother had felt the urge to refer to his PAD novel as nefarious. Hannibal took a deep breath. If she could only see the image before him, then she would truly grasp the true meaning of the word. There was a club on his left and whorehouse on his right. Unincorporated prostitutes stood on the sides of the street. Hannibal stuffed his hands into his pockets and chose to look straight ahead.

Han walked in the direction of the club. Hannibal desperately attempted to keep up. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The young man then turned around. " You need a baby tonight, sweetheart." A half-naked woman asked him from the side. Hannibal's eyes briefly settled on her exposed breasts before looking back up to her face, and then to behind her where a fairly muscular man - who was wearing a lingerie- winked at him. " He's not on your pay role tonight, sweetheart." Han said with a dirty smile. He then pulled Hannibal from her grasps by his suit coat as he too eyed the strange man from behind her.

" What about you?" She said stroking his face. Han leaned in: "Celibate as ever." Hans said with dry humor. Hannibal gave him a rather odd look. The older man then pulled the boy away with him. "What the _kriff_ were you thinking?" He hissed into his ear as they walked away. Hannibal turned his head: "It wasn't my fault. She took me by surprise."

"Your not here to have fun. " Han pushed him ahead. Hannibal looked mortified at what he was insinuating. " Do you really think that is where my interests lay?" Hannibal pulled away. " I don't know, Kenobi. " Han walked forward. "You seemed quite _taken_ there for a moment." Hannibal turned slightly red. He hoped Han hadn't seen him involuntarily inspect her bosoms. " I mean, that man in the back, he seemed pretty interested." Hannibal stopped walking. "What?" He turned his head in irritation. Han just started laughing.

"Your something else, kid." Hannibal shook his head. The two young men then made to enter the club. A bouncer stood by the door. Han went up to the man. " Tell Cad Bane his guests are here." The rather large alien guard nodded his head and left. He returned a few minutes later. " Follow me." He exclaimed. Hannibal entered the club. To his surprise, the members were not what he had anticipated. The audience was made up of above average to rich, urban men and women. Loud pop music rippled through the club.

Han pushed forward, sandwiched in the crowd. Eventually, he was led into a back room behind a curtain. Hannibal soon followed him. He took a deep breath as he entered the side room. He had hated the other room for it had made him feel claustrophobic. A man wearing a huge overcoat stood on the opposite side of the room. He was faced away from them.

The man then turned around. "Solo," A rough voice spoke aloud. Hannibal looked at the man. Two gentlemen then entered the room. They were both wearing Mandalorian armor. "Bane," Solo nodded his head. Hannibal's eyes widened. This was the infamous Cad Bane? The man who was wanted for murder, money loitering, political scandals, and so much more? Hannibal looked back to Han. What the _kriff_ had Han gotten him into?

...

 **So, what did you think ? I hope you found Han's introduction to be interesting. He is such a fascinating character. I really do hope eventually he gets his own background story !**


	11. Chapter 10: The Intermediaries

Hannibal stood completely entranced. For a moment, he could not bring himself to mutter a single word. Cad Bane. He was standing before Cad Bane. Hannibal was able to suppress the wave of placidness that overtook his normal facial shade. However, he could not completely suppress the inter turmoil.

The bounty hunter step forward. " I see we have met once again." Han gave him a smirk: "Yes, unfortunately." His statement hung in the air. Hannibal looked back and forth between the two older men. Cad Bane turned to Hannibal: "And who may we have here?"

Hannibal looked him firmly in the eye. "Hannibal Manson." He greeted with a monotone but firm voice. Bane raised an eyebrow and looked to Han. "You brought me the illegitimate bastard of the Kryze family?" Hannibal's eyes slightly widened, purely out of anger.

Till this day, many people believed him and Sara to be brother and sister. Sara's father, Ragnard Manson, had been his mother's maternal cousin. It was a known by members of the court but rarely discussed that Ragnard had fathered several illegitimate children with one of his mother's servant girls. Sara, unfortunately, was the product of this union. For years, the Kryze family had worked to suppress the scandal. Nevertheless, in the end, discovery was inevitable.

When aristocracy was overthrown, Hannibal was taken away and placed under the care of his _uncle's_ mistress. He was adopted temporarily as one of the children. After Ragnard's execution, he had technically maintained the name of his uncle. Hannibal had avoided execution for he was believed to be illegitimate. However, he was held in prison for he still had connections to the Mandalorian aristocracy.

Now, he was a freeman. He commonly referred to himself as Hannibal Kenobi on Coruscant rather than the _damned_ name his mother had bestowed upon him. Hannibal Manson was truly a ruminant of past, a name he strove to forget. However, the name was his only undercover ticket back into the social circles of Mandalore. Revelation of his true identity to the wrong people would equate to certain death.

Hans next response brought him back to reality. "He is only as much of a bastard as you are saint, Bane." Bane's irritated expression slowly, but steadily, transformed into a low-key smirk. The bounty hunter then turned toward the young man. "So, has the crown Duke truly returned?"

Hannibal was silent. He often used silence as a sign of power. " My name is Lorian Hannibal Kryze. I am the second son, third eldest child of heiress Duchess Satine and General Obi wan Kenobi. Yes, I am your Duke, and you are my subject."

The two Mandalorian merchants in the background stood and bowed in reverence. This slightly shocked the young man. The words he had just previously uttered were so foreign to him they hardly seemed natural. Nevertheless, his subjects proceeded to rise and kiss his hands. "We come to serve, Duke." The older of the two merchants exclaimed. Hannibal awkwardly nodded. His mother had always sought to shield him and his siblings away from the spotlight. He had never been addressed in such a manner before now.

For only a second, an internal force erupted within him. One that was utterly masculine and practically unstoppable. However, the internal force deflated the moment it attempted to expand. Hannibal would not allow himself to be consumed by pride.

"I am no one's subject." Bane spat. He then threw his one hand sarcastically in the air and turned around. The merchants were silent. Han placed his hand into his business attire. Hannibal attempted to look down at Han's waist. However, the other man caught him off with a nasty glare.

"You may not remember me, Duke. But I served under your mother during her reign. I was one of her personal body guards." The older man spoke. Hannibal raised an eyebrow. He then grabbed the man's arm. "What is your name, good sir?" The older man gave him a smile: "Sirius." Hannibal starred at him momentarily, fishing through his memories.

After a while, a brief memory of a younger guard with a similar physical built entered his memory. Hannibal then nodded his head: "Yes, I remember you." Tears entered his servant's eyes. "If only your parents could see you now. I have waited a long time for this moment."

Hannibal then turned to the other man. Sirius motioned to him. "This is Kylan Merak, nephew of Samuel Merak and son of Tom Merak." Hannibal's eyes widened. "You are Samuel Merak's nephew?" He pressed. Kylan nodded his head. Samuel Merak had developed time travel. Surely he had sent his nephew to collect him.

"We must make haste." The young man stated. Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand." Sirius touched his arm. "Don't you see? We have come to take you home. Mandalore needs her Duke." Hannibal eyes widened. Now everything made sense. They weren't here to discuss economics and commerce.

To some extent, the Hannibal was speechless. He then turned to Hans. " You knew about this?" The man nodded his head. "I ran into this Merak guy not too long ago. I've transported so many Mandalorian refugees out from under the radar that he wanted to know if I had ever ran into a Hannibal Manson. I was reluctant to talk at first. However, after showing me proof, I thought it best to run it by you."

Hannibal looked back to the men. "I appreciate your gesture, but I cannot return home to Mandalore at the moment." Sirius interjected: " I am well aware of your current situation." Cad Bane turned around now in interest. Hannibal choose to ignore him. So Sirius was aware of the time travel situation? "Then you understand that this matter must be handled delicately?" Sirius looked irritated but nodded. "We will be in contact." He then reached into his bag and pulled out a hollow speaker. He gave the device to Hannibal. "It is never safe to discuss such personal matters." Sirius then looked around. "Even behind closed doors."

Moments before anything happened, Hannibal felt a painful ripple through the force. He felt the blood fail to circulate and his breath hitch. The room then shook and an explosion knocked the group off their feet. Bane was the first one up. "What was that?" Screams could be heard from outside the private room.

Hannibal opened the door and smoke poured in. Storm Troopers trampled through the room. " Cad Bane." One of the soldiers cried, "You are under arrest." Hans cursed aloud. He then grabbed Hannibal's arm. "Come on." The two pushed through the scrambling victims. Hannibal was again temporarily knocked off his feet when a woman collapsed on him. A firearm went off. A slight pain, like fire, briefly grazed Hannibal's side, and the woman lay on the floor with bullet wound through her midsection.

Hannibal collapsed, partially in pain and partially to help the struggling woman. He briefly looked into her eyes. However, the moment he approached her, he realized the situation was pointless. The woman died before he had the chance to do anything.

Hannibal haphazardly stood up. Men and women were racing around the club. Hans was nowhere to be seen. Hannibal began to push himself toward the outside of the room. He could still hear gunshots and screams as he exited the nightclub. Hannibal ran through the back way alleys. He essentially ran for his life, hoping to avoid the imprisonment of the storm troopers. After an hour of pure terror, he managed to catch two transporters, avoid a group of prostitutes, and flee the storm troopers.

When Hannibal reached his residence, he entered the building through the back way entrance. All of the servants were too busy buzzing about to notice him illegal enter. Hannibal proceeded to the elevator. He nearly collapsed in utter exhaustion when the door closed. For some reason he felt immensely tired. He then looked down for he felt immensely sticky. Hannibal briefly wondered if one of the club members had spilt some type of liquid on him.

Hannibal then pulled his formal jacket away, and his eyes widened in horror. Blood stained his dark blue shirt. Hannibal felt his stomach drop. He attempted to pull his shirt up but stopped when he let out a hiss. The shirt had accidently stuck to his gash.

"Kriff," Hannibal let out a cry. He would have to examine the wound. The elevator door opened. He immediately covered the wound with his jacket and proceeded onward, and quietly entered his apartment. To his slight relief no one was present.

Hannibal headed for the kitchen. He went to a covert and desperately rooted around for a first aid kit and a knife. Hannibal was so placid. He could feel himself shaking. Slowly, he shed his jacket and dropped it to the floor. Hannibal then grabbed the knife and began to cut his shirt open.

He then pulled the fabric away and let out another involuntary cry. The fabric had apparently had served as a temporary clotting system. Now, additional blood began to flow. The thought of blood made him nervous.

As educated as what he was, Hannibal had no clue what to do. He riffled through the bag in great panic. "Good heavens," A voice from behind spoke. Hannibal jumped up. He knew that voice anywhere. "What is going on?" Another voice cried as well. Hannibal's parents were both standing in the doorway.

Both Obi wan and Satine's eyes drifted down to his wound. "Please help me." Hannibal cried to his mother and father. He then shifted sideways. Obi wan grabbed him to keep him from falling over.


End file.
